1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to electric lamps assemblies with reflectors. More particularly the invention is concerned with electric lamps with reflectors and LED light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Projection beam lamps frequently have circular cross sections. It is convenient to machine the smooth parabolic reflectors. However, in automobiles the beam spread is substantially in a line along the horizon, much wider than higher, so there is a need for asymmetrical patterns. Also because the front of a vehicle is typically wider than high, there is a consistent design preference for a more horizontal lay out of the optical system. Similarly for tail lamp mounted to the sides of a trunk lid, the convenient lamp shape is again rectangular albeit in a vertical orientation. LED systems have been organized for efficiency in circular patterns around a forward pointing axis. This circular arrangement in a horizontally elongated lamp system does not of itself lead to a properly spread beam pattern. There is then a need for an LED lamp system that provides even illumination in an elongated rectangular reflector.